Without The Cullens
by amrgirl59
Summary: What if, in the ballet studio, the other Cullen's had never shown up? If it was just James and Edward? Who would have won? And Bella's life there-after. Rated M for language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my 1st fan-fic, so I hope I do all of this write. Thanks for reading this, or even clicking on it. sorry for the short chapter; i have more typed up, and they are definetly longer. I write this in a notebook, then type it up, and i have about 3 or 4 more chapters writen, so after i get 5 reviews, I will add another one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

Chapter 1

EPOV

From my perch in the window, I looked down, and saw her, lying there, bleeding. The scent of her flowing blood... but then he came into my view. Of course. I never should have taken my eyes off of him. He crouched down next to her, grabbed her arm, and then, to my disbelief, sunk his teeth into her arm! Bella's arm! He bit Bella!

I flew out of the window, and into him. I hit him so hard that the momentum carried us both across to the other side of the room, floor boards flying up in our wake. I then flung him behind me, but he then sprung up. I charged at him again, and then swung him up to the already dented mirror, holding him by his throat.

In the background, I could hear Bella's tormented scream. For that split second, I was happy I couldn't read her mind. I will never forget that awful, burning pain, where the venom was slowly seeking throughout my body, making the transformation complete. Then that changed. I had to see, to know, what else he did to her. From the way she was screeching. And my tight grip on his neck, neither of them could obviously speak. But I could read his mind.

"I can still kick your ass", he was thinking.

And through my clenched teeth, I mumbled "oh, really? Then why am I holding you to the mirror?"

"You son of a bi-", he started to think. But he was cut off as Bella's screams worsened. I'd have to deal with him quickly in order to attend to her. But how? I mean, her bit her! She should be turning into a vampire by now. Is there any way to stop it? Maybe Carlisle would know... Where the hell is he anyway?

I could hear Bella's screams weakening, her losing more strength, but still in pain. Whatever I'm going to do to him, I better act quickly.

Even though all my thoughts were quick, I had still delayed enough for him to gather up his strength, and fling me to the other side of the room. We started fighting again. There was no apparent winner this time. It was too close of a fight.

"See", he said aloud, "I told you I can still kick your ass." And that was true. It was obvious that he winning. Even by a small margin.

And then, like before, he had me pinned to the mirror.

"Any last words, you bitch?" he said.

"Just... let me... speak to B-Bella'" I croaked out.

"You really think I'm going to let you do that?" he snorted. I needed a distraction.

"Smell that blood? You know you want it," I taunted.

"You suck at distractions, you know that, right? And besides, you want it more than I do. Breathe it in." I did, and the scent of Bella's blood, changing her, killing her, gave me the strength I need to kick him away from me. I sprinted over to Bella, not bothering to deal with him. I would know the outcome.

I kneeled down next to her. There was a deep gash in her forehead. She was still moaning in pain. Her leg was bent in a way that wasn't natural. I growled. _He_ did that. But by far her worse wound was her wrist. I could hardly stand to see the marks of his teeth forever imprinted on her.

"No, no Bella, no. bella, I'm so sorry. Bella, I love you," I said, even thought I knew that there was no way she could hear me, let alone pay attention.

I smelled something. Gasoline! Shit! He was giving me a final moment with her, while he prepared for her death. Sweet, yet cruel.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered one last time. "I have since the moment I met you, and I always will." She was still moaning when I kissed her hand softly. And so I got up, and walked to him.

I still had a chance to win, so I gave it all I had. I fought as well as I could, with my mere century of experience _and_ my mind reading. Never before had I thought that it wasn't enough. From the way that he was fighting, he was older, much older. And he was winning. I looked over at bella, and realized, that, no-he had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry this took so long to add; i was waiting for 5 reviews, but i already had it typed it. so, please review, and i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 2

JPOV

Wow! I actually won. I actually destroyed him. Sure, I was a better fighter than him, but he could read my mind, I thought while I was finishing him up. When he was all burned to ashes, I looked over at the girl. She was too far changed for me to suck her blood. And I shouldn't try to destroy her, because she would be a strong new born soon. I knew that well.

But I made her. I don't want her to burn to death before she is even fully a vampire. So I picked up her limp body, and I ran.

* * *

"There you are. I was beginning to think they had killed you after all," Victoria gushed. But then she noticed what I was carrying. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?! Oh my god, you bit her! You bit her, and brought her back to me! What the hell do you expect me to do with her? Why did you even bother? She's going to wake up as a new born and run back to the Cullen's. She could kill us before she goes. Or they could come to avenge him. Wait-you did kill him, right?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to bit her; I was trying to suck her blood. You don't have to do anything with her, I just thought it would be nice to-"

"Wait-you? Nice? Ha!" she interrupted.

"As I was saying, I just thought it would be nice to offer her a place with us before she runs off to Washington," I continued. "I made her. I created her. I shouldn't let her escape me," I said darkly. "And, yeah, I destroyed him. Do you really think Edward would have let me take her if he was around to stop me?"

"So he does have a name."

"Yeah, and this is Bella," I gestured to the girl in my arms.

"Shouldn't you put her down or something? How long has it been since you bit her?" she asked with unnecessary worry.

To be honest, I hadn't thought about putting her down. In the oddest way, I sort of liked her there...

"It's been about two and a half days. She's almost done. Her heart is slowing, and she has basically shut up about the pain."

"Ok, good. We don't have to wait long. What about Laurent..."

"He left on his own. If he wants to come back, then that's his choice."

"So now what do we do?" she questioned. Like I would know.

"I don't know. I guess we wait another few hours or so."

She sat down against a tree, patting the space next to her.

"Come sit with me."

"Umm... I think I better stand." I gestured to Bella with my head.

"Oh, who cares about her? She won't notice the difference. Set her down, sit, and tell me what I missed."

"I'll just stand and wait. What do you want to know?"

"James," she said commandingly." Put her down, and sit. Why the hell are you so fascinated with not putting her down?" she said, glaring at Bella, forcing me to look at her body in my arms. Victoria noticed my gaze, and then gasped.

"Oh my god! No, you can't be. You can't!" she murmured in amazement.

"'Can't be' what?" I demanded.

"You honestly can't see what's happening?" she questioned.

"If I did, why would I be asking you?"

"James, you idiot, you're falling for her. Can't you see that?"

I gasped. No. that's not possible. She's the human I almost killed, but ended up changing into a vampire. I can't be falling for her. But maybe I am...

"No. I'm not," I finalized. And at that exact moment, Bella stirred in my arms. My grip tightened around her reflexively.

"Oh, really? I'm leaving. Now. Don't try to follow after me. You're too..." she struggled for a word, sounding so human. "You won't... be able to leave her," she concluded.

"No, Victoria, please, don't leave. I can let her go, I mean it. If she wants to, of course. And if not...then..." I stammered.

"Then you'll let her go. Back to the Cullen's. Or off on her own. Whatever she wants," she glared.

"Fine," I sighed, "If you're leaving, you better do it now, before she wakes up. Remember, we were the bad guys. We don't want to scare her that much."

"Bye, James," she said, kissing my cheek on the way out.

As soon as she was gone, Bella stirred again. Crap! What was I going to do about her? Bella's eyelids fluttered and she moaned softly through her lips. She was almost done. I guess I'll just keep her like this, in my arms, and see what she wants to do when she wakes up. Her eyes fluttered again, and her heart beat slowed to a stop. She was finished. She took a deep breath in, and slowly opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the random person in this chapter; i got annoyed when writing this. my mom wants me to make sure that this is not a death threat, so this is not a death threat! So, again, please reveiw! thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

I remember going to the ballet studio to save my mom. She wasn't there. It was all a trick. The tracker was going to kill me, and then try to kill Edward. But he got there first. I remember Edward getting hurt, and then the tracker going over and biting me. After that, I started screaming.

I could still hear Edward say "No, no Bella, no. bella, I'm so sorry. Bella, I love you." And then he paused and said "I love you, Bella. I have since the moment I met you, and I always will." He kissed my hand, and got up.

I remember hearing a sound like rock breaking, or metal tearing. And I smelled smoke. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted into the strong arms of a vampire, Edward no doubt. The wind was rushing past us, so he was running. To Carlisle, possibly.

I was tired, because of the pain, and everything that had happened. The pain worsened, pulling me under. After that, I blacked out.

* * *

The pain was almost over. I could feel my heart slowing. I could also feel like arms of a vampire cradling me to his chest, I felt fine there, so I knew it was Edward. And then my heart slowed even more, and stopped. That was it. I'm a vampire! I took a deep breath in, and opened my eyes.

I looked up at the eyes above me, vampire eyes. But not Edward's. They were red, not his topaz, butterscotch eyes. I then looked at the face. Not Edward's. I was looking at someone else's face. I was in the arms of someone else. I was staring in the eyes of the hunter, the tracker, James.

I screamed. James dropped me in surprise. Amazingly, I sprung right back up, and sprinted 10 feet away. Wow, I was fast! He took a step towards me, making me step back in response.

"W-where's Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Where do you think he is?" James replied.

"In Forks with the rest of the Cullens...?" I said. He snorted, and raised an eyebrow. Then he quickly got within a foot of m. I was pressed up against a tree, and couldn't escape.

"Bella, honey, I-"

"Don't call me that," I snapped quickly.

"Bella, in the ballet studio, I won. I killed him. He's gone."

"No. you're lying. He isn't dead. You just took me out here to trick me, to trick us. He's perfectly fine. I'm just a-a vampire," o said, mainly to myself.

"If he's alive, then how am I here? Do you really think he would let me escape with you while he's still alive?"

He was right. Edward wouldn't let him take me. The realization hit: Edward is dead. I don't know how that is possible, but he's gone.

"Oh my god, no!" I shouted, as I pushed him away from me. He staggered back; I was surprised at my strength. I started hyperventilating as I slumped against the tree until I reached the ground, where I curled into a ball; arms around my knees. I heard him crouch down next to me.

"Bella, I-," but I cut him off with my screams when he lightly touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. I scrambled up, springing 6 feet away, with my back to another tree. It felt like my cheek had been sparked, slightly like when Edward and I had touched...

"Don't touch me. You killed him. You're his murderer. You'll probably end up destroying me, too. Why didn't you just let me burn along side of him?" I curled into a ball again, against a tree, and put my head in my hands. I started heaving dry, hollow sobs. I didn't hear him try to approach me again. I peeked up through my hair, and saw him standing about 12 feet away, staring at me. Then he cleared his throat.

"You should, um, hunt. Or are you going back to the Cullen's first?"

Go back to the Cullen's. huh. I hadn't thought about that, but I couldn't. It's my fault Edward died. I couldn't face them, seeing the disappointment and grief in their eyes.

"No!" I shook my head violently. "I can't go back."

"You still have to hunt. Do you want me to bring something back to you? I'm sure there's an idiotic hiker or two close by," he said. And I got what he meant. Humans as food. I shouldn't...But why not?

"Screw it. I'll come"

"No, I'll bring something back for you. Stay here. I'll be right back," he smirked, and then ran away quickly.

It looks like I have some time to myself. I sighed. Do I really want to kill a random, innocent human? Do I really care anymore? Then I heard a human scream, with a light country accent.

"Oh my Jonas, get your hands off me! Ow, you're hurting me! My security guards are gonna find you, and kick your butt! You won't get away with this! My daddy will find me! You won't get the ransom money!" she wailed.

"Now why the hell would I want ransom? I have no need for money. We want something else from you..." James snorted as he lead her into the clearing I was in. when I looked at the girl, I gasped.

"Don't you know who I am? What makes you think you have the right to kidnap me?"

"No, we don't know who you are. It's not like we have a record of all humans."

"I know who you are," I whispered. James turned to glare at me. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along with him as he walked to me.

"What the hell is her name and how the hell do you know her?"

"I don't know her. I mean, I know of her. Everyone does. Even if they don't want to. It's not my fault if I pass a random magazine with her most recent break up on it," I stammered.

"Bella, who the hell is she?"

"She's-" I started to say.

"I'm Miley Cyrus. Duh!"

"That should mean something to me...how? Bella, just get to the point. Do you want me to cut her for you?"

"Oh my Jonas, how could you not know who I am?!" Miley gasped.

"Miley has her own TV show on Disney Channel. Surely you have heard of Disney. They dominate everything. She also sings. Not that well, might I add. No offense," I threw her way. James nodded, and I took that as a signal to let my new-found natural instincts take over. I was thankful that she had her hair up as I bent my head to her neck. About an inch away, I stopped, and lifted my head up.

"James, I can't do it," I whispered. He sighed, and took out a knife. Oh. That's what it's for.

"Wrist or neck?" he asked.

"Neck," I nodded. He started to raise the knife to her throat.

"Wait, before you kill me, can I say one thing?" she went on without being told to. "Are you two, like, together or something? Cause you look it." James opened his mouth to say speak, but I cut him off.

"No, of course not. He murdered my one true love. Would you be with the person who killed your boyfriend?" I snapped. James flinched, and then raised the knife to her neck. Miley screamed, and James slapped her across the face, causing her to shut up. He pressed the knife to her throat. I nodded, and he added more pressure. Blood spurted out. I couldn't control myself, and I sunk her teeth into her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This weekend I am being forced to go to my grandma's, without internet access, or much else technology wise. So I won't be able to update until Tuesday at the earliest (when I get my braces) but I know that I will write a lot in my journal. So please reveiw, cause that makes me write faster! I am also writing another fan-fic, and I am almost done with the first chapter, so that should be up soon, too. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 4

JPOV

I stepped back as Bella sunk her teeth into the girl's neck, as not to get tempted.

"Ok, I'm done. Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Why do people keeping asking me that?" I mumbled.

"Asking you what?"

"Asking me what to do. First Victoria, and now you."

"That reminds me. What happened to Victoria?"

"Nothing. I'll take the body into the woods. Either humans or bears will find it," I said quickly. I picked up the body, and sprinted away. About a mile or two later, I dropped the body, and ran back. When I got back, she was standing up waiting for me.

"James, where is Victoria?" she demanded.

"Umm, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. James," she grabbed my arm, "where is Victoria?"

"She left. That's all you need to know," I finalized. She release her grip on my arm, but didn't let the subject drop.

"Why did she leave?" Bella asked.

"She felt like it. Why do you think she left?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"Fine. She left because-"

"Oh my god, she broke up with you, didn't she?!" she laughed. "You seem like the type of guy who would break up with his girlfriend, not the other way around," she said, still laughing.

"She didn't exactly break up with me. She just...left. she never said 'I'm breaking up with you'. Anyways, it was your fault," I stated. That shut her up. Crap! I hadn't meant to say that much.

"What? How could I influence her decision to leave you?"

"It's nothing. She just discover something about...someone, and it got her pissed, and she left," I said, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Who? Over what?"

"Well, it was sort of over you and me combined. Let's leave it at that."

"Oh, I get it."

"You do?" Crap, that can't be good.

"Yeah, she left cause she got mad at you for changing me," she shrugged.

"Yeah, that." Better to let her think that than anything else.

"You're lying."

"Well, you're the one who came up with the idea."

"You agreed to it. Just tell me why she left. James," she said softly, "I won't get mad at you if you just tell me." The way she said that, it was hard not to give in.

"You don't wanna know," I mumbled.

"Yes, I do. Please, tell me. What could be so embarrassing that you don't want to say it out loud? If you tell me, then I promise to..."

"'Promise to' what?" This ought to be good.

"I promise to... not destroy you."

"Wow, that's all you got?"

"No, I also have super speed, strength, and good looks," she said jokingly.

"Then do you want to race me?" Finally, a new subject.

"Where to?"

"Follow me." And I grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this is where the story starts getting pretty weird. I was freezing, or getting attacked by little kids while writing this, so I apologize in advance. My friend might actually help me write some of chapter 7, so she told me to post chapter 5. Hope you like it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

I let him take my hand, and lead me away. We started running. I guess I would let the "Victoria leaving" think drop...for now. The thought of seeing James' reaction again made me giggle. His expression was so livid before. But then we came to an abrupt stop.

"What's so funny?" he asked, still holding my hand. Woops, I didn't mean to laugh out loud.

"Nothing. Just your expression when I first brought up the Victoria thing. Which I am going to do again, by the way. Just to see your reaction. It made you seem even sexier than-Oh my god! I didn't mean to say that!" I gasped, and pulled my hand out of his grip to cover my mouth with both hands.

"Did you just call me sexy?" He smirked. Clearly, my slip up amused him.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Do you really think of me that way? Sexy?"

"I...Uh..." I couldn't put together words enough to make sense. He had me pressed up against a tree, with it to my back, and his body holding me in place.

"Do you really want to know why Victoria left?" He whispered. I nodded and gulped.

"She left because she discovered something. Do you want to know what that is?" I nodded. "She, on her own, discovered that...I...am-"

"Oh my god, just say why! I promised not to kill you, what more do you want?"

"Bella, she realized that I have fallen for you," he spat out quickly. I gasped, and raised my hand up, slapping him across the face. He hissed.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"You killed Edward, and changed me. You cannot be falling for me," I stated.

"Oh, yeah? Who says it's up to you?" He said, still outraged.

"You're probably lying about that, too...Prove it." Crap, do I really want to do this?

"What? How? That still doesn't give you an excuse to bitch-slap me."

"No one needs an excuse to bitch-slap you. Just prove it."

"How?! What?!"

"Prove it! Prove you love me, or at the very least, like me!" I guess I am going through with this.

"And, again, I repeat, how?" He asked.

"Kiss me. Kiss me to prove you've fallen for me. Now!" I added, because he looked hesitant.

"No. you don't want me to."

"Yes, I do. Please," I said softly. He sighed, and grabbed my shoulder, stepping close to me.

"No. you love Edward, you don't want me." I saw disappointment cross his face. Oh. Right. Edward. I had forgotten about him. But James' grief bugged me. I didn't want to see it there, on his face, knowing I caused it. I wondered it going back to the Cullen's would be better for him, so he could find Victoria, and be happy. He stepped back from me.

"No!" I screamed, "Edward's dead. He's gone, and not coming back. He doesn't matter anymore." The dry sobs almost took over my body again, but I held them back. I had a goal to accomplish, and losing control wasn't going to make it any easier for me.

"Bella, yes he does matter. Don't think like that."

"What are you, my mom?"

"No. if I was, I wouldn't do this." He put one hand lightly on my check, tilting my face up. He placed his other hand on my hip, pulling me closed. He slowly lowered his face to mine, pressing his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck, using all of my new found vampire strength. The force of it knocked us over, but didn't break our kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was suffering from writers block, so I changed point of views, and this was made. Nothing new really happens, but it shows what is going on with the Cullens. so I hope you all like it, and please review, and since this is the last chapter I fully have written out, and I'm working on a one-shot, chapter 7 might take a while, but it should be out next week. sorry for the long A/N, and here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 6

APOV

Edward's plane had landed, but Jasper and Bella were still getting breakfast. I saw Bella asking to use the restroom, and Jasper agreeing. I saw her decide to start running, and leave us. Jasper didn't know... Should I wait for Edward, or find Jasper and stop Bella? I saw Edward and Carlisle step off the plane. Edward knew what I saw thinking, and nodded at me. I started running at a slow human pace. I had a vision of Edward going to the ballet studio to save Bella, but he will end up fighting James. I grabbed Jaspers' arm, with Carlisle behind us, and ran to the car. Jasper hopped in the front seat, with Carlisle riding shotgun, and me in the back. I filled them in on what was happening, and gave them directions. Emmett was running to Phoenix; he was close behind us. It took us a while to get to the ballet studio, but Edward was faster. When we got there, we were shocked. I crumpled to my knees.

"No. this couldn't happen. It's not possible. How could he lose?" I mumbled. Where the ballet studio had been, there was nothing. It had been burned to the ground. We could smell Edward's... remains in the air. He had lost, and been killed. But...

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked, bringing up the un-thought question in my mind.

"The tracker. He must have taken her," Carlisle whispered.

"But why?" Emmett was still confused, and turned to me.

"I don't know. To taunt us, maybe."

"Or he could have other plans in mind." We all turned to face Jasper. But I saw something different. I had a vision of Bella, as a vampire, but surviving on human blood. Her first victim was...someone famous. I couldn't see who, but I would expect a new report on that soon. Bella didn't want to come back to us. She wanted to stay with James. Victoria had left. I saw Bella kissing James, and liking it, and things progressing much further than that. But the hands shaking my shoulders brought me back to the real word.

"Alice! Alice, what did you see?" Jasper questioned, still shaking me. I then understood what he meant by "other plans".

"I saw Bella...as a vampire." That was all I said, because telling all of that vision would cause them to run after her. "She wants to stay with him. She'll come back on her own. Let her be. We should go home and tell Esme and Rosalie."

"Ok. Emmett and I can fly home, and you and Jasper can drive the car back," said Carlisle.

"Sure. We'll drive you to the airport." Jasper got in the front seat, and I got in next to him. That left Carlisle and Emmett in the back, which would have been funny normally, but not now. Jasper started the car, and we drove in silence, mourning Edward. When at the airport, Carlisle and Emmett got out.

"Bye, guys. See you at home." Emmett waved.

"Bye Emmett. Bye Carlisle." God, this has left us so distraught that even my voice has lost its natural perk. They walked into the airport, and Jasper pulled out of the drop off, and the parking lot. We were quite, so I reached over and turned the radio onto a news station. A male announcer was on.

"Earlier today, while taking a hike in Montana, near the town of Bigfork, world famous singer and actress Miley Cyrus disappeared off the trail she was on. We don't know if she was kidnapped, or ran off on her own. The police have found no footprints, or traces of any other type of DNA, or a body. There has been no ransom note yet, but kidnapping has not been ruled out. Now, as a tribute to her, here's her chart-topping hot, 7 Things." As the music started playing, Jasper chuckled, and changed the station to where False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing. Oh. That's who Bella killed. I wondered when Miley's body was going to turn up.

"Oh, god, I hate this song!" Jasper mumbled as the song changed.

"Which on is it? I don't think I've heard it before. It sounds fine."

"It's Never Think, by...Robert Pattinson, I believe."

"Hmm...never heard of him. New station!"

"Exactly. There. Finally some good music." Emergency by Paramore came on.

"Hey," I playfully slapped his arm, "False Pretense is a good song!"

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes, and we lapsed back into silence. About five and a half hours later, we pulled up at the house. Carlisle and Emmett had beaten us home, and already told Esme and Rosalie. When we walked in, Emmett and Rose where up in their room, and Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle's shoulder, while he was patting her back and murmuring soothing words. It was worse for her and Carlisle, because Edward was like a first child to both of them. I walked over, and sat down on the couch with Jasper following me, I switched on the television, and a news report came on.

"This morning, four miles north of the path were she was last seen, Miley Cyrus' body was found. There were bruises on her upper arms, face, and neck. Her body was completely drained of blood. Now here is an exclusive interview with her mother, Tish Cyrus." The reporter shoved the microphone in the face of a sobbing, blonde lady.

"I-I just can't understand why anyone would do this to her! She hasn't done anything wrong!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to write this, but I've been busy, and I was working on another one-shot (which i finished. It should be up later today). This is my first attempt at writing anything lemon-y, so please bear with me. Also, I had my friend help me. Originally, we had a whole secne planned out, but I just used about four sentences of her work, so I hope you like it. So, thanks for reading, and please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

I sprung up from my position on top of him, on the ground, and into a tree. We had heard a noise, some leaves crunch.

"Stay here. I'll check it out."

"But-" I started to say.

"Don't. Move. I'll be right back." He put his lips next to my ear and whispered, "Did that prove it?" and then disappeared. I sighed, and leaned against a tree. Ok, so maybe he wasn't lying. Could he really like me like that? The more I thought of it, the more possible it seemed.

About 2 hours later, I was starting to get worried. What could be taking him so long? I would have gone and checked myself, but he told me to stay put. Here was another crunch, and I popped up.

"James?"

"No, it's Victoria. James had to do something."

"Then what are you doing here? He said you left him." I was confused.

"Wow, he actually told you that? Did he tell you that he didn't want me to go? Guess what we did for the past couple hours." She paused, then continued on. "Fine then, if you're not going to guess, I'll just have to tell you...He was fucking me."

"What? No. He couldn't...wouldn't...I mean..I...He...I thought he loved me. At least a little."

"You little bitch!" She lunged at me, but I shoved her off, and started running. I headed towards the one home I knew: the Cullens.

* * *

Why did I even think I had a chance with him? He had Victoria, and I was nothing. How I thought he could actually like me, I don't know. I hope the Cullens take me back. Where else would I go? I stopped running when I heard someone behind me. A hand grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Bella?"

"Get the fuck off me, James. Just let me go." I pushed him away forcefully, but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Why did you leave? I told you to stay there, and when I got back you were gone..."

"Oh, why do you even care? It's not like you weren't off fucking Victoria or anything like that."

"What?! I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were. Don't deny it; she told me herself."

"She was lying, Bella. I would never...after I realized that I love you." I froze up completely. I stopped breathing, moving, even blinking. I couldn't believe he...Hearing him say that made all the difference. I instantly wasn't angry with him, and I understood that Victoria was lying. Him loving me explained why I was alive, and Edward was dead, with Victoria gone. Maybe James didn't realize it at the time, but that was the reason he didn't kill me. I threw my arms around his neck, and I pressed my lips to his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. James staggered back, surprised, then put one hand on my hip, and tangled his other hand in my hair, refusing to let me pull my head back, even if I wanted to. The hand on my hip started inching up, under my shirt, skin on skip, stopping when he reached my bra. He hesitated, so I tightened my grip on his hair, edging him on.

He stopped, removing his hand and lips, shoved back from me, then threw me to the ground. I squealed, and then he was on top of me. James yanked my shirt off, reached back to unclasp my bra, and slid it off. He started kissing me again, and I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to get it off. Suddenly, my arms were pinned above my head.

"No," he growled. "You shouldn't want me. You should hate me..."

"But I don't hate you, so deal with it. You want me, and I'm fine with that." I shoved my arms up, breaking his grip. I still had the newborn strength. I tore at his shirt, succeeding to get it off. Running my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, I pressed my lips to his. I knotted my hands in his hair. James put one hand on my hip, and slowly dragged it up. He gripped my breast, squeezing lightly. I gasped, and bucked my chest into his hand, needing more. I forced my hands out of his hair, down his chest, to his pants, and started working on his belt buckle.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go that far...this quickly? Edward died less than four days ago," he whispered, lips still close to mine.

"Stop bringing him up. Edward is not a problem anymore. You can't deny chemistry like ours." I moved my hips against his, causing him to groan. "And, yes, I'm absolutely positive about you." I finished with his buckle, and he started on my jeans buttons, pressing his lips to my throat. He brought his mouth lower, licking his way down to my breast. He bit down, and I screamed. James yanked down my jeans, and underwear and I kicked them off. He trailed his hand lower, and then shoved a finger into me. I moaned.

"God bella, you're so fucking tight. You've never done this before, have you?"

"No. Edward was an overprotective prude. He would barley even look at me."

"Hmm... what a shame. He was really missing out on a lot." He finished removing his pants, not giving me time to process it, and slammed into me, fully, completely ignoring that it was my first time. I was a vampire, after all.

I screamed in pain and pleasure. My whole body felt like it was heating up, but nothing like the transformation into a vampire. I clamped my eyes shut, concentrating on the feeling of James in me. He started thrusting in and out of me, bringing me closer to the edge.

"Ugh...James, I'm so close..." I managed to get out.

"Bella, honey, it's ok, let go," he said sweetly. And I did. My orgasm came rushing over me. I was soon gasping for breath. James was not that far after me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize in advance for this chapter's random-ness. But, once again, this is not a deaththreat. Please review, and the next chapter should be up next Wed. I'll try to get a chapter up every Wed. Thanks, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

We got dressed quickly after that. I avoided looking directly into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"You're thirsty," James observed. "We should be hunting more often."

"No, I'm fine."

"Bella." He put his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong? Was it that bad? Was I that bad?" There was pain in his eyes.

"No, no, no, it isn't you. It was the...the single most best thing in my life; I loved it. It's just that...i thought Edward was my soul mate. I thought my first time would be with him. It's not that I regret it, but...i guess this is me mourning for him." I couldn't put the feeling into words. "But you're right. Let's go hunt. You've gone longer without blood than i have; you must be starving. I know I am." I smiled, grabbed his hand, pilled him along after me, and started running.

A couple of hours later, we were spying on two people maneuvering a path.

"Joe, I told you that we made a wrong turn. Now we are lost."

"Shut up, Demi, I can get us out of here."

I snickered, and James looked at me.

"Both of them are famous. That's Demi Lovato-yes, that's the girl- and Joe Jonas. Both of them act on Disney Channel, and sing-worse than Miley. I really want to kill them, and people of their type. Sorry to sound so evil."

"You sound fine. Unbelievably sexy, if anything." He pressed his lips to mine, and I forced my tongue in his mouth. I stepped on a branch by mistake, not thinking, and it cracked audibly.

"Wh-who's there?" Joe asked. He had stepped in front of Demi, as if he could protect her from us. We came into their view, our hands still intertwined.

"Your worst nightmare," I mumbled under my breath, causing James to sneer.

"Why should we tell you? Bella, can you do it on your own this time?"

"Of course I can." I lunged at Demi, knocking her to the ground, and sunk my teeth into her neck. Her flowing blood rushed down my throat, satisfying my need...

"No!" Joe shouted. He attempted to kick me, but James reached him first. James pulled Joe back by his arm, yanking it behind him, snapping it in the process. Joe screeched as I hopped up from Demi's body.

"You do not hurt Bella, or attempt to. You do not touch her, or get anywhere near her in the last seconds of her pathetic little life, even if you could. Do you understand?" James growled menacingly. Joe nodded feebly, and James kicked his leg, causing it to break. Joe screamed like a girl again.

"Stop, please stop! I'll do whatever you say, just put me out of my misery." Joe wailed, sobbing.

"Gladly." James bit into Joe's neck, and sucked. After he was finished, he let the carcass drop to the ground, and turned to me. "Pick up the body. We have to dump then a few miles away." I followed his commands, and started running next to him. Soon after, we dropped the bodies, then I grabbed his hand, and we continued running, until he pulled us to a standstill.

"Bella, what's wrong? Honestly, I won't get mad."

"It's nothing...it's just...nothing."

"Bella, I love you, and I don't care. Please, just tell me what's wrong. I know something is." He sounded genuinely worried. My heart was breaking into two at his words. One side was fighting for me to remember my first love, Edward, and the other side was aching to love James back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face into his shirt. He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm just having...an internal fight." I guess I could sum it up that way.

"Over what?"

"True love," I said, not raising my face. I could tell he was shocked, by the way he held his body. "As in, you or Edward?"

"I didn't think you were capable of loving me," He snorted, breaking the tension. I lifted my head up, and mischievously smacked the space where it had been.

"I'm not that cruel. I just haven't decided yet."

"Bella, falling in love is not something you can just 'decide' about. Either you love me, or you don't." James seemed to be getting angry.

"Please, James...i just...need time to think."

"You're leaving me?!"

"What? No! I wouldn't, and I don't think I can. You're all I've got."

"Not every nomad needs a coven. Besides, there's always Victoria for me," He shrugged. My face transformed into a look of horror.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would. And it's not like you can threaten to go back to Edward, considering I killed him," James seemed to gloat.

"You seem to be forgetting that I had other human admirers back in Forks-and technically, La Push."

"Bella, honey, if he's- or she's- Quileute, then he's most likely not human," James chuckled.

"What?! Jake isn't human?!"

"Nope. He's probably a werewolf. Or, more accurately, a shape shifter that took on the form of a wolf."

"How could he not tell me? I've known him since we were little kids..."

"He probably just found out himself, or was bound by a secret."

"Really? Cause he told me that the Cullen's were- are -vampires."

"Then I guess he broke their treaty. Now your Cullens have a right to attack them." He seemed totally at ease about that fact.

"No! they can't fight! Some of them could die because of me!" I screamed. I almost feel to the ground, but James caught me. "How could you not care that they could all die?"

"Bella, relax, it's not like I knew any of them personally, not even the one I killed. Besides, if they were going to fight each other, they would have done it a while ago. Anyways, if you love them so much, why don't you go back to them?"

"But I can't. I never can. Don't you know that?"

"No, I don't. you said that you wouldn't go back, but not why."

"I can't go back, because they would blame me for Edward's death, and I can't stand to see someone hurt because of me."

"And that was coming from the girl who desperately wanted to kill her previous meal," James laughed. "But you said 'admirers' as in more than one. Who are they?" He was completely serious about that.

"No one. I didn't like them back or anything, but I don't want you to hunt them down and kill them as innocent humans-oh! Never mind. I figure that I- we- just did that. Please promise not to kill them. Please?" I gripped his hand with both of mine.

"Bella, I physically can't. you still haven't told me who they are, and I don't feel like murdering the whole population of Forks." He said it like it was an everyday task. I shuddered, knowing my dad was part of that population, and-

"Oh my God! My parents!"

"What about them?"

"I can never see them again. They thought I was going back to Phoenix...would you really leave me for Victoria?"

"If you left me for the dog. But he would attack you, since you aren't a Cullen."

"Ok, so I can't go back to Jake, and I'll probably kill the humans...would you really leave me for Victoria?"

He just stared at me. I wasn't getting an answer out of him on that one. I decided to try a different strategy.

"Who was better: me or Victoria?" I stepped back a foot from him.

"Bella, you can't honestly expect me to answer that."

"So Victoria was- is- better?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't say anything that would cancel it out."

"I really don't think that I should be the judge of that-"

"Then who should? Jake? Mike? Jasper?"

"No, um...definitely not. Let's not see you do that. Considering Victoria would probably kill them all."

"So? Let them die. Just promise you won't leave me. Please." I was pretty desperate then. I was close to going down on my knees to neg. I couldn't stand it if he left me. "Please..."

"Bella, I won't leave you. You're the one who 'needs time to think'. I can't leave you. You have to understand that. I love you, Bella, and I'm not leaving you." He said it with such honesty that I couldn't doubt him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pressed my face into his neck.

"I-I don't know if I can say that same." I admitted. He stepped back from me, removing my arms.

"You don't know if you love me, yet you just made me promise not to leave you? How...Bella, do you have any idea of what the fuck you are doing to me? Damn it, Bella, just make up your fucking mind!" James was shouting, outraged. I pressed my hand to his cheek, to calm him, but he gripped my wrist and flung it off of him. He glared at me. He wanted me to love him, but I didn't know if I could. I thought he was reaching for me, but he grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me back, shoving me into a tree. I gasped.

"James..."

"Make. Up Your. Fucking. Mind!" James was yelling. "God Damn it, Bella..."

"Do you want me to go? Back to the Cullens?"

"If that's what you want.

"I..." I had to think. What would I do if James died? I'd be sad, really sad. Would I get over it? Probably not. Can I live without James? No, not now. Would I want anyone else besides James? No. and the most important question of them all: did I love James? I basically felt the same way towards James as I did Edward. But was that love? Did I love Edward? I considered myself to, I told him so, but was I lying to myself? Was my 'love' for Edward true? I'm fine without him not, but did that mean anything? Could you not be affected when the one you 'loved' died?

"Bella...?"

"Shh...give me a minute." I saw the look and his eyes, and had to believe it.

"I've been giving you multiple minutes; make up your mind!"

"James...please..."

"'Please' what?"

"Just..." I started to say, but was cut off when we heard a sound further out in the woods. We turned to face it.

"Crap." James tried to shove me behind him, but I held my ground. "Bella, I love you, but get behind me."

"James, I..." I stopped when the person- or vampire, I should say- came into view.

"Sorry to interrupt, but...I am," Victoria said, and then she lunged at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, this chapter seems to be random. Well, at least to me. My friend and I worked out sort of a deal involving both of our fan-fics, so I might feature her in a couple of chapters (you know who you are). But besides that, the next chapter should be up next Wednesday, and please review! Thanks!****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

I screamed, and James threw her off me. She hit a tree, but sprung back up.

"Don't fucking touch her," James growled at Victoria.

"Then don't fucking touch me," Victoria shouted back. She tried to reach me again, but James had taken a protective stance in front of me. I was all but paralyzed with fear. James took a step forward, closer to Victoria, and I realized his intentions. But she could kill him first...

"James, no," I reached for him, and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. I didn't succeed, and he shook my hand off. "James, please don't. please." I was near to begging, and my hands were latched around his arm again. He yanked out of my grip, and pounced at Victoria, who had stepped to the side. I screamed, and attempted to stop him, but got slammed back by James, who, by then, had Victoria pressed into a tree, face first, twisting her arm behind her back to hold her there.

"Damn it, James, don't kill me! I know that you fucked her, but you still love me," Victoria pleaded, which caused James just to shove her harder into the tree. "James, don't hurt me. You know you won't be able to live with yourself if you did."

"Shut the fuck up, Victoria. You know you're lying. After all, you were the one who notified me that I had fallen for Bella. You. Do. Not. Get. To. Touch. Her," James emphasized, and at the end, let Victoria fall to the ground, but kicked her in the stomach, where she had curled up. James walked over to me, roughly grabbed my arm, and started walking, dragging me behind him. Once Victoria was out of view, he sped up, running, then nearly sprinting at vampire speed, with me still following behind.

"James, can you either slow down, or fucking let go of me?"

He released the grip on my upper arm, causing me to tumble, but didn't slow down. I had to use all of my vampire strength to keep up. "James, slow down!" he stopped abruptly, and I nearly tripped over him. "What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed.

"What was what for?"

Was he playing dumb or something?

"You tanking me around while you run at top speed!"

"Oh. That. I wanted to get away from Victoria." Her name was a snarl.

"Ok, but did you have to do it so roughly? I appreciate the thought, but ow!" I rubbed my arm to prove my point.

"I'm sorry." James sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Would you like some ice for that bruise? Or did you forget that you're a vampire, and don't mark up anymore?" I was shocked. I had never seen his act like this before. Did Victoria bring out this side of him?

"James, i...can we go back to where we were before we were interrupted?"

"You mean when you were contemplating whether you loved me or not? Yeah, sure, I would love to go back there." He was still acting like an asshole.

"What's your fucking problem? Why are you acting like this? Does Victoria do this to you, or is it me? Because if it's my fault, you know that I am wanted elsewhere." I threatened.

"You know I really don't care, right?"

"Of course you care." I was sure of it.

"You bitch. I really don't give a damn." His insult stung me. I mean, I thought he could actually care about me.

"But, the...I...you..." I sputtered.

"But 'what'?"

"But what happened to...before?" I knew I wouldn't be able to say it out loud.

"Oh, you mean when I fucked you and 'loved' you?" he paused, obviously waiting for a verbal answer.

"Yes, that's what I mean." My voice was hardly a whisper.

"And you want to know what 'happened' to it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing happened to it. It did take place, but the 'love' was never there."

I was shocked. I thought for sure he truly loved me, and now he was denying it?

"Did you have to contradict it when I was so close to deciding? I was going to say something before Victoria interrupted."

"And what exactly was that?"

"I...I..."

"Let me guess: you don't remember?"

"No, I was going to state that before we got interrupted, I planned to say 'I don't know'."

"God, you suck, Bella. Can't you come up with anything better?"

"You...you..."

"Need some help with the insults?" James was smirking.

"You...bastard. asshole. Jackass. Bitch. That good enough for you?"

"Really, that's all you've got?" he was completely edging me on, and it worked. I really needed to hurt him. I raised my hand, and started to slap him across the face, but he grabbed my wrist halfway there. I growled in frustration. He released my arm, only to slap me. I hissed.

"Don't you ever even think of trying to injure me again. It will only rebound back to you. I would win in a fight between us, remember that." James snarled.

"I could say the same about you."

"Except that you couldn't kick my ass."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"Do you actually want to test out that theory?"

"Not particularly." I looked down sheepishly. James' voice softened as he put his hand on my cheek to tilt my head up.

"Bella," he said sweetly, "I could so kick your ass," he chuckled. I got pissed quickly, and shoved him back into a tree. James grabbed my arm, and threw me to the ground. He stared down at me, towering over me. "That was a really idiotic thing to do."

I tried to spring back up, but James was suddenly on top of me, holding me down with his body. One hand was griping my arms above my hand, and the other one was twisted in my hair, pulling my head back, forcing me to look at him. I growled, and tried to break his grip, but couldn't.

"If you let go of me, I'll leave, and you'll never have to see me again," I whispered.

"Not going to happened."

"James, why are you acting like this? Please, tell me. I-I won't hate you for it, I promise."

Something in his eyes changed. I couldn't tell what it was, but they seemed to...lose at least a little bit of tension, slightly becoming less hard. Like...dare I say, Edward's. James sprung up from me. He reached his hand out to me, to pull me up. I glared at it.

"Bella, I wanted to see if you could love me, and stay with me through...different circumstances."

"So that's what all of this is about?" I tried to slap him again, but he just smiled, and pinned my wrists to my sides with his hands. "All of what you did was...a test? All you did was for nothing?" I shouted.

"Not nothing, Bella."

"Then what? Just to see if I would stay with you?"

"Yeah, basically."

"You made it seem like I was nothing."

"You're not. I was lying. That was all lies. You're everything to me."

"James, I... I... you changed me."

"Way to state the obvious, Bella. But seriously, what about it?"

"It's just that...i guess I should be mad at you, because I thought I wanted Edward to change me. Like that mattered now," I shrugged.

"And you're not mad at me?"

"Nope. I'm fine with it."

"Ok, good then." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. He pressed his lips to mine, in a sweet but passionate kiss. He didn't feel the need to progress it, so I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up. One of his hands traveled up my back, over my shirt, to twist it's self in my hair. His tongue pushed my mouth open, and used that to his advantage. Using the one hand still on my waist, he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back from me, only to yank my shirt off.

"James...please try not to kill any of my clothes. That's all I have."

"Well, then, I guess we have to go shopping." He started to kiss me again, but I leaned back.

"You have money?" I was shocked.

"No."

"Then how...?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow. Oh. "You mean stealing the stuff."

"Yeah. Duh." He pressed his lips back to mine, silently ending the conversation. I pulled on his shirt, trying to get it off. After succeeding, he spun around, to press me into a tree. He shoved my hips away from him, only to slip his hand to my jean buttons, and then slid down lower. And then into me. I gasped, and shifted my hips further into his hand. I removed my lips from his, and pressed then to his neck, licking my way down. He unwrapped my legs from around his waist, to slip off the rest of my clothes. He set me down, and stepped away from me. His eyes raked up and down my body. I shuddered; his eyes were completely filled with lust and love. I threw myself into his arms. He had removed all of his clothes, and gripped my hips with one hand, and shoved himself into me. I moaned. He started thrusting in and out of me. I tightened my arms and legs around him to hold myself closer to him.

"James...oh, God!" I nearly shouted. He pressed his lips back to mine for a second, then to my neck, tongue darting out. My chest arched into his, and he moved a hand to my breast, squeezing.

"Oh, fuck, James!" I screamed with my release. James came soon after me. I still didn't' untangle myself from him, taking in a new, different feeling.

"James, I...I think I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I sort of jumped around with the points of view, but not as much as I thought I would. I apologize if it seems like I did. Like I said before, my friend and I worked out sort of a deal involving both of our fan-fics, so I added her to this chapter (you know who you are. If you don't, then it's not you). But anyways, the next chapter should be up next Wednesday, and please review! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

_"James, I...I think I love you."_

There. I said it. And I think I meant it. Think being the key word. I was proud of myself for admitting that. I knew the feeling had been there all along, bottled up, just waiting for me to realize it. After saying it, it felt like a big weight had been taken off my shoulder. That was the only way to describe it, even though it sounded so stereotypical.

I was still wrapped around him; arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He reached back to unhook my arms, then leaned away from me. Oh...what would he think...?

"What the fuck, Bella?"

* * *

JPOV

"James, I...I think I love you."

I stared at her in amazement. She couldn't mean that...was she lying or playing with me or something?

Bella was still using me for support, after I had picked her up. She was so...stunningly gorgeous. No- it wasn't enough to sum up her heart breaking beauty that way. Her legs and arms were holding onto me like her life depended on it-and it probably did. I painfully removed my hand from her hair to unlock her hands from around my neck. I tilted back enough so that I could see her slightly better.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

"I... I thought that you wanted me to say that...?" She looked confused.

"I do, but do you mean it?"

Bella hesitated, and shifted her hips. I stifled a groan. The position we were in...

"Yes." She seemed pretty confident about it.

I forced my lips back on to hers, and evaded her mouth with my tongue. I shoved her back into a tree, and I thrust into her again. Her walls clenched a4round me with her release. She screamed, causing me to come, too. I set her on the ground.

"Get dressed. We need to get you more clothes," I said as I pulled on my pants.

* * *

BPOV

After putting on my clothes, James grabbed my hand and started running. He hadn't said it back...

"Are we going into town?" I asked.

"Yes, we are."

"And what if I can't control myself around humans?"

"You will be."

"But..."

"No buts. It's 3 A.M. Everyone's asleep-except for the drunks, and they don't taste good, we just have to find a store..."

"What about security guards?"

"We're too quick for them to see us. Look, if you're so worried about it, you can just wait out here."

"Sure, fine, whatever." That seemed like a good idea, even though I didn't want to be separated from him. We arrived at a mall soon after that.

"Wait here. Don't move. I'll be back in less than 5 minutes." James rushed into the store.

True to his word, James was back in 4 minutes and 31 seconds-not that I was keeping track or anything.

"Here are some clothes. They should fit. You should change now..."

The days passed quickly after that. We fell into a normal routine of hunting and sex. But we did have some interesting cases when feeding. For instance...

* * *

Flashback

_We had just found two more victims, who I had somewhat of a grudge against- Nick and Kevin Jonas. Might as well finish all of the Jonas Brothers off. I was just about to about bite into Bick's neck- James had already killed Kevin- when a girl of about 25 came running up._

_"No! Don't kill him!"_

_"__Who the fuck are you?" James took a step forward._

_"I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you, too." She stuck her hand out. James and I stared at it until she let it drop. "I'm Nick and Kevin's personal bodyguard. I was newly enforced after Joe was killed. I may not look like much, but I'm a pro ninja."_

_"Sarah!" Nick cried, breaking free from my grip, and flung his arms around her. "They killed Kevin, and I think they murdered Joe, too. I think that they are vampires- they sucked Kevin's blood. Please, save me! Can't you stab them in the heart with a wooden stakes or something?"_

_"We don't die that way. Humans can't destroy us. And yes, we did kill joe." I went forward and grabbed Nick, and then drained him completely while James held Sarah back._

_"Well there goes my job! Are you going to kill me now?"_

_"No, we're full. We'll keep you for later." James shoved her into a tree, and she hit her head, evidently knocking her unconscious. He threw her over his shoulder, and started running after grabbing my hand. _

_"We should get a hotel room. She needs food, a bed, a bathroom..." I worried. "But how do we afford it...?"_

_"I do have money, Bella; I just chose not to spend it on clothes which we could get for free."_

_Sarah was waking up. James set her down._

_"When around people, you act like you're Bella's cousin. You don't speak unless directly spoken to. You don't behave like anything is wrong. You don't leave the room alone. Do you understand?" James asked when walking into the lobby. _

_"Yes, I understand," Sarah responded._

_"Hello, how may I help you? Do you have a reservation?" The receptionist was eyeing James up. I glared at her, but she was oblivious to it._

_"No, actually, we don't. Can you find something on such short notice?" I interrupted her looking at James, who had wrapped his arm around my waist. _

_"Of course I can. Is a one bedroom suite with a pull out couch fine?"_

_"Perfect." James handed over a credit card. We walked over to our room._

_"You get the couch. Don't bother us," James barked at the human._

_"Can you guys even sleep?" Sarah retorted._

_"No," I smiled sweetly, "but ever since I was changed, I haven't been in a normal building, and I really want to fuck James in a bed."_

_"Ok, then. I can tell that's not my problem. But I'm hungry."_

_"So? Why should I care?" I had better things to do._

_"Well, you said that I can't leave by myself..."_

_"Fine, I'll get you something. Bella, stay here with her for some 'girl bonding' time." James lightly kissed my lips on the way out. Once he left, I glared at her._

_"So what do you want to talk about?" Sarah seemed less afraid since James was gone._

_"Shut up. Sucking up isn't going to save your ass. And neither are your supposed 'ninja' skills."_

_"Hey! My ninja skills are awesome! Want to see?"_

_"I'd rather not."_

_James was back. He was carrying a McDonald's bag. The stench gagged me. He threw it at Sarah, who caught it._

_"Eat it and be grateful." James started to pull me into the other room._

_"Ew! A cheeseburger! I can't eat this! Do you know how many calories are in this thing? And what am I supposed to drink?" Sarah complained._

_"It's that or go hungry. Drink water; I'm not paying extra money for a drink when there's perfectly good, free water right here." James gripped my arm and pulled me into the bedroom._

_"Wait! Can we see if you made the news yet?"_

_"Fine." James used the remote to turn on the television, but we stayed standing, while Sarah sat. A female news reporter was on._

_"There must be some new type of serial killer around, targeting Disney stars. First Miley Cyrus, and then, close after, Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato were brutally murdered. And just yesterday, Nick and Kevin Jonas' bodies were found, and their bodyguard was kidnapped. If you see or know anything about her, please, contact the police." They showed a picture of Sarah. "And earlier today, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, and Ashley Tisdale were all killed by a car bomb planted in the limo they were riding in. it has been a terrible tragedy, so, please, notify your local authorities if you know or have seen anything at all. Now to Sophia with the weather."_

_James flicked the TV off. Sarah looked slightly...weird. She got up, and picked up the glass lamp off the table, unplugging it. She threw it at the wall, where it shattered. Sarah carefully walked over, and picked up a shard. She pressed it into her arm, until her skin broke, and she started bleeding. James threw his arms around me to hole me back._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you suicidal?" James was struggling to contain me._

_"I feel the need to die. I know that I'm not escaping from you, so why prolong my death?"_

_James released me, and I sprung at Sarah, knocking her to the ground. I bit into her neck, ending her life for good. Maybe she would have been fun to keep around, but too late now..._

End Flashback

* * *

We were getting dangerously close to Forks, but there was something I had to show James. Approaching the town, he confronted me about it.

"We shouldn't be this close. Their psychic could see us."

"Alice probably already has. I want you to see something." I stepped out into the sunlight, away from the trees. We were both glittering.

"What's so important about this...clearing?"

"It's not just that, it was Edward's and my meadow."

"I still don't see how that is significant to me."

"It's not. But it was where he first let me see his reaction to sunlight, and where we had our first kiss..."

"I thought you said that-"

"I know. It didn't progress further that that."

"Ok, good then."

"I want to erase those memories." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "With some more powerful." I pressed my lips to his. But it was then we were hit with the unbearable reek. It smelled almost like...wet dog.

"Oh, crap, what the hell is that?" I covered my mouth and nose with my hands. Somebody walked into the meadow.

"Bella?!" The guy called out as he started running towards me. It couldn't be...

"Jake?" I turned to James. "It's ok. He's and old family friend-"

"No, he's not, Bella. Remember what I told you?"

"Not really..."

"He's a werewolf, Bella," James sighed.

"Oh, my God!" I jumped back. Jacob started running, headed for us. He leapt in our direction, but, in mid-air, changed into a horse-sized, russet-fur colored wolf. I screamed. He was aimed right at us. James lunged forward, and they both hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have to go to my grandma's this weekend (No internet access!) but since I write this in a journal first, I'll hopefully write a lot more. But anyways, the next chapter should be up next Wednesday. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

James kicked the Jacob-wolf in the chest, and he flew back. James sprinted over to my side, and started pushing me into the forest, away from wolf-boy. Jake had sprung back up, aiming at James, who was by me. James shoved me out of the way, and punched Jake in the jaw. He fur had a bit of dried blood on it- which repulsed me- but otherwise it seemed like he healed fast. They were both growling. I was motionless- which was stupid, because there was so much I could be doing, but whenever I stepped forward, James told me to stay out of it, taking time out of his fight to do so. James had a logical reason to attach- Jake did it first- but why would Jacob take on two powerful vampires, even if he is a super-sized wolf and I'm not doing much?

"Wait! James, stop, let Jake speak." They both paused, and I looked at the Jacob-wolf. Slowly, he changed back into a human, bare naked. I covered my eyes with my hand. "Ugh, Jake," I complained.

"It's not like I can help it. Now what was it you wanted?" Jake looked uncomfortable, probably because James' eyes kept on shifting between the two of us.

"We wanted to know why you're here, and why you're trying to kill us."

"Oh. That," Jake paused. "Bella, you shouldn't be with him. You shouldn't be killing humans. If anything you should be back with the Cullens. They're good; you can trust them. They won't hurt you." He looked pointedly at James when he said the last couple of sentences.

"No, Jake, it's my choice. I can do what I want."

James was snarling. I pressed my hand to his chest in hopes to calm him down. It didn't work. There was only one that that was guaranteed to be successful, but I'd rather not do that in front of Jake and his innocent mind. Too late now, because James had lunged at Jacob. Using the period of surprise, James was able to dig his hand into human-Jake's heart, crushing it. Jacob's body fell to the ground.

"Come on, Bella, we have to get out of here before one of wolf-boy's friends notices him, or, worse, one of the Cullens spots us."

"Fine, but where are we going?"

"We're nomads. We aren't headed anywhere in particular."

"Shouldn't we have a goal of some sort, so I feel like I have a purpose in life?"

"No, we don't need a goal. But you do have a purpose: to make me feel good. Do you still want to 'create new memories'?"

"I would love to, but shouldn't we go? Also, fucking you would probably be weird around Jacob's dead body."

"True. Considering her had a huge crush on you. It's extremely pathetic, really."

"What? How can you tell?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"No, not to me."

"Well, then, your loss," James shrugged.

"You think you would care more, wouldn't you?"

"No, not me. You know that I really don't give a damn."

"Well, what about me? Do you care about me?"

"You know I do, Bella. That's why I didn't kill you."

"So, what, am I like the only person- or thing- that you care about?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You need a life."

"We're both technically dead. We can't have 'lives'."

"Too bad. You need to let more people in your life."

"But who do you expect me to 'let in'? The only person I see is you."

"How about Laurent? You two seemed like such great friends."

"Yeah, until he ditched me for vegetarian vampires. Plus, I suspected that he stayed with me just for a shot at Victoria. He hated my guts, but he was too polite to admit it."

"Hmm...He seemed nice enough."

"But that was before, when you were 'afraid' of me."

"Ok...Maybe we should visit him."

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me where?"

"Maybe..."

"Bella, tell me. Now."

"Fine. Before we left Forks, Laurent was at the Cullen's house. Carlisle had mentioned another..."

"Coven?"

"That works. Thanks. Carlisle mentioned another coven of vegetarian vampires that he knows. Laurent said he would check them out."

"And where are these other vampires?"

"Oh, they are in Denali, Alaska."

"That's not that far. But I don't want to see him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Shut up about it."

"What won't you tell me?" I was stunned. James was usually more opened about stuff.

"Bella, he betrayed me. If someone did that to you, would you want me to pester you with questions about it?"

"I wouldn't care."

James smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Not helping, Bella."

"You don't feel comfortable talking about it?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, what do you want to do?"

"You. Please, James, fuck me."

James looked surprised. Most of the time I wasn't so upfront about that type of thing. It wasn't that I didn't like it- I loved it- it's just that I was raised that way. Plus, it was my weak spot. I had no experience, and sometimes the way I caught James looking at me made it seem like that impacted our relationship.

"I gladly would, but we should go elsewhere first, to avoid more wolfs or weird vamps." James grabbed my hand, like always, and we started running. We had no particular destination or route. We didn't need any, as long as we had each other. We believed we were in love. We hadn't found anything to doubt it, but, then again, we didn't have much to prove it, besides our words.

Both of us being quite people, we didn't talk much, unless it was important. I pulled us to a stop.

"James. I-I think that maybe we should go back to the Cullens." I braced myself for his anger.

"Now why the hell would we do that? We're avoiding them, after all."

"I would just want to go and thank them for everything they did...they aren't bad people, you know."

"But they are the outcasts of the vampire world. They eat animals, and they wanted to kill me."

"They thought they were protecting me. That's called being nice. Don't freak out about it."

"We are not going back. That's final, Bella."

"But-"

"God, you're so fucking stubborn. You want to go back, you can go back if you want to. On your own."

Was he...ditching me or giving me up or something?

"What, are you tricking me? Again."

"No, it just seemed like you wanted to go back, so I was politely offering you the choice."

"That's... out of character. But I don't want to leave you. Please, don't make me."

"Nobody's making you do anything you do want to. I already promised multiple times that I'll stay with you. You just don't seem to understand that."

"I'm not going back, I just wanted to see your reaction."

James rolled his eyes.

"Like always."

"Yup, I love doing that."

"Like you love me?"

"Yes, exactly. I love you," I said, just to prove the point. We were out of Washington by now. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pressed my body against his. James' arms surrounded me. I felt so nearly complete. Only him being inside of me would make me feel more whole.

"The hotel was fun." James randomly stated.

"Sure... But what about it?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that. Sarah was cool."

"Ha! You did like her! I knew it."

"Yeah, I spent money on food and a room that basically went to waste, and you killed her. Not even brutally!"

"What was... James, I think..."

"Of course you think, Bella, most vampires do."

"No, James I mean that I think I hear something."

"Another being come to interrupt us?"

"James, don't' joke around with this. It's serious. Last time it was Victoria."

"Ok, what direction did you hear-"

"Bella!" a high-pitched, so very familiar voice called, cutting off James. The owner of the voice tackled me to the forest floor, in what was hopefully meant to be a loving manor. I realized who had jumped on top of me.

"Alice?" I gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was going to make this story longer, but my life seems to be slightly busy now, so I decided that this will be the last chapter, plus an epilouge, which, again, will be up next week. But i am writing another James & Bella story. I'll post it when I have about 5 chapters already written, so it should be up by the end of July, but no promises. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

James yanked her off of me. Alice was thrown into a tree.

"Don't touch me. I was just hugging her," Alice spat towards James. She turned to me. "Bella, I'm so glad that I found you. We knew that you wanted to stay with him, but I thought that I could persuade you. I saw you here, and I followed you, but the others don't know I came. Not even Jasper. Please, come back. We all miss you so much."

"I can't Alice; I have to stay with James."

"You have to or you want to?"

"Both. I love him. I can't leave him."

"Please. Edward would want you to..."

"No. you probably blame me for his death."

"What? We don't hold you responsible for James' doing. The thought never even crossed our minds."

"Ok, that's enough. She doesn't want to go with you; she wants to stay with me. Let up about it," James interrupted our conversation.

"Stay out of it. She has to make her own choice." Alice glared at James, who stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head.

"Alice, I want to stay with James. I'm not changing my mind." I was sure of myself.

"Bella, just come back to the house. They are so worried about you. You can leave soon after." Alice looked near to begging.

"No, Alice."

"But, please, ju-"

"She said no. You should go back, if you want to so much," said James.

"Bella, just come back to visit. You don't have to stay. Please." Alice ignored James.

"I-I don't know. I can't-"

"Just for a few minutes. Please."

"I..."

"She made her choice; just leave." James was getting annoyed.

Alice turned around disappointedly. I couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Wait!" I called out after her. "I want to come back, but I know I can't, and I shouldn't."

James stared at me in amazement as Alice turned around, looking happy.

"What?" I asked him.

"If you go back, what do you expect me to do?"

"Oh..." I hadn't thought about that. "You could come back with us..."

"Bella, they probably don't blame you for his death, but they have to blame me. You honestly want me near them, with the odds in their favor?"

I thought about what he said. He obviously couldn't come with me to see him, and I couldn't leave him alone. I was too afraid that he would leave if I wasn't there to hold him back. But I could live without seeing the Cullens...I had been doing it great up to then.

"Alice, I can't go back. I need to stay with James."

A look of pure rage crossed her face. I had never seen her look that way. She launched herself at James, slapping him across his face. He shoved her off, and pinned her arms behind her.

"Bella, go. I can take care of her."

"No. James I'm-"

"Bella, get out of here. Now. I really doubt you want to see me kill your 'friend'."

"James, no, you can't. She'll see what you are going to do, and then kill you first."

"But I have her now. Unless you want to do the honors?"

I shook my head. "James, stop. We can leave now, and be done with her."

"Don't go yet. I still have to repay you for stalking me in the asylum, and causing me to get changed," Alice spoke up.

I was seeing a whole new Alice. I never knew she could be so...bitchy. She pushed free of James' arms, and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands went to his head...what the crap was she doing?

"No, Alice don't!" I cried, and pulled on her arm. She fell to the ground, not expecting me to fight against her. She was trying to kill James. I couldn't let that happen, even if it meant killing her. She was my friend, but I loved James more. I couldn't live without him. I tackled Alice, but she sprung back up. If we could just get her pinned... We were stronger than her, but she could see whatever we chose to do. I couldn't lose James. Alice and I were circling around each other. James snuck up behind her, but she saw his move. Alice spun around and kicked James in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I leaped at her, but she moved at the last second. I grabbed her arm, and she pulled away, but not before her hand came off. Now missing her right hand, Alice looked frightened.

"Look, I'll leave, and I promise you'll never see me again, if you just give me back my hand."

I turned to James. "Should I give it back?" the hand moved in my grasp. I shuddered, and threw it at James, who caught it.

"Nope. Just go, and you'll be lucky if we don't burn it. You'll get it back eventually."

"No! I want my hand back!" Alice wailed.

"Just run on back to your 'family'. Maybe, some day, you hand might find you body again." James taunted.

"Just go, Alice, please." I was worried about James' temper. If she didn't leave soon...

"Fine. But this isn't the last time you'll see me, or the rest of my family. Jasper will get you back for this," Alice threatened as she walked away.

"Yeah, you'll have to sic your mate on us cause you can't kill us yourself," James called after her.

I smacked his arm. "Don't edge her on." we started running in the opposite direction of Alice. "Are we burning the hand?" I asked.

"It's up to you."

"No, we shouldn't. Can we just throw it in an ocean or something?"

"Or do you want to bury it?"

"Sure...will it dig it's self up?"

"Yes, probably." James leaned down to bury the hand. After he finished, I tackled his to the ground. I pressed my lips to his. Letting my legs fall to either side of his body, I ground my hips into his. I lifted my face from his.

"James?"

"Hmm...?" he mumbled.

"Before, when I was human, Edward said that my scent appealed to you. Not as much as to him, but did it?"

"Yes, it did, but not that much more than any other human. Your blood just seemed to be like that."

"Oh."

"Not the answer you were looking for?"

I shook my head. "It's just that...sometimes I feel like we know nothing about each other."

"I know about you. I had access to your school records, remember? I know every detention, every driving ticket, every failed class. I know."

"You really sound like a stalker. And besides, I've never gotten a ticket. My dad was a cop."

"What do you want me to ask?"

"Just... basic questions that you should know."

"Favorite... gemstone...?" He sounded uncertain.

"Topa-" I was going to say, but caught myself. "Garnet." I fixed myself with the correct answer. "What about you?"

Our questioning went on like that for the next couple of hours. We ended up sitting against trees, next to each other. I learned so much about what James remembered from his human life, and his life as a vampire until he met me. I told him about my seventeen human years. Childhood injuries, pets, friends, the one boyfriend I had who meant nothing: Edward. He nearly got my killed multiple times. That subject got James pissed relatively quickly.

"I love you more than him, and I always will," I reassured. We had stripped each other of our clothes by then.

"I know. I love you, too. More than you know, and will ever know," James whispered as he slid into me.

The years flew by rapidly. My newborn strength was long gone. Before we knew it, ten years had passed. We had no more run-ins with the Cullens, the wolfs, or Victoria. Nothing much happened. We had a pretty uneventful life- or, to use the proper term, existence. But I still couldn't get over the fact that the Cullens had given up on me so easily. Maybe they hadn't. James was a tracker, after all. I guess I didn't really care. If I did, then I knew where to find them, if I wanted to. Unless they moved. But that's what James is for. But I didn't want to find them. I was perfectly happy in my own little world with James. And our food, of course. It was all I needed and all that I would ever need to survive. I was satisfied with what we had going between us. We both tried hunting animals- it was disgusting- so we stuck with humans. I never felt regret, or felt guilty killing innocent humans. They were my way of living. They thought they were the top of the food chain, and they were so wrong.

I never mourned for Edward; he lived one-hundred years without me, and I could do the same, but longer. Especially since I had James. I could live without Edward; without the Cullens. I just needed the one thing I loved the most: James.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the epilouge of the story. Last chapter. But I do have a playlist for this story. Please PM me or say in a review if you want me to tell it to you. My next story should be up by early July, but no promises. I'll try to say something here when I upload the next story. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character.**

* * *

Epilogue

BPOV

_30 years later_

"James, I want to go back to school. I was a degree of some sort," I suggested.

"Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"I've always wanted to go to Dartmouth..."

And so it was set. We got fake I.D.'s, birth certificates, marriage certificates, clothes, a car, and furniture. We rented ourselves a one-bedroom apartment. I decided to major in counseling. James would go through it with me. I would work at a local high school after graduating. James would come along with me.

It was our first day at school and it was time for our first class, counseling 101. The teacher was Professor Noble. We walked into the classroom, and scanned our surroundings. There was a guy who looked like...

"Jasper?" I whispered, know he would hear me, as I walked over to him, with James behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Going to college," he replied. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"How did you know...? Alice. Damn it." She would have seen us coming.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the others. They'll be so happy that you've finally decided to come back!" Jasper had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No, please, don't."

"Bella, they probably already know. Alice would have told them," James said.

"Nope, only Alice and I know. But not for long." Jasper whipped out his cell phone. "Let me finish this text... there! All done now. Everybody else knows."

"Ok, it's time for class to begin," the teacher called. The class passed quickly, which was surprising, because I was freaking out.

"Carlisle and Esme want you to come over later, around six. Here is the way to get to our house. It's not too far out of the way for you." Jasper handed me a piece of paper with the directions to their house on it.

"But, Jasper, we don't want to go-" I knew James really didn't want to go, and, to be honest, I didn't either.

"Too bad. I'll see you at six!" Jasper waved and walked away.

"I guess we have to go," I sighed. The rest of the school day seemed to by rapidly. After, we went back to our apartment to change clothes and shower. I ended up deciding to wear a plain black tee-shirt and form fitting skinny jeans. But before I could put my clothes on, James threw my down on the bed, pressing his naked body into mine. I forced my lips to his, my tongue going into his mouth. He growled, and slid into me. I wasn't surprised; he had to hurry- it was 5:15- and I was used to going fast. After we both had our release, we finished getting dressed. James was wearing jeans and a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt. Following the instructions, we drove to the Cullen's house. It was an enormous but classic mansion, done up on the outside with shades of grey and brown bricks.

"Wow. They are rich," James gaped in amazement as we pulled up their driveway.

"I told you so. Come on, let's go in. they have to know that we are here." We walked up to the front porch. Before I could knock, Esme opened the door and engulfed me in a hug. James stiffened at my side; I think he had sharing issues.

"Bella, dear, it's been too long. I've missed you so much. How have you been? Please, come in, both of you," Esme gushed.

"Um, uh... sure...?" I looked at James expectedly, who shrugged. We walked in, with James slightly behind me, but still in somewhat of a protective stance. "Your house is so beautiful." It was a huge and, though the design seemed antique, all of the furniture, devices, and decorations were modern. Esme led us to a dark leather couch. She sat down nest to us, and put her arm around my shoulders. James sat rigidly at my side. Alice and Jasper sat in another couch near us, and Carlisle and Emmett each sat in chairs off tot eh side. Rosalie stood in a corner, with her arms crossed.

"Thank you, dear. We've had the property and house for quite some time, but Alice and I came up here recently to restore it. Oh, vampire-ism suits you so well. You look great."

Alice bounced forward, and I looked at her. "Hey, Bella, how have you been?"

"Alice, you got your hand back! It did dig itself up!" I didn't think it would.

"Yep. I got it back around thirty-five years ago. I-"

"Stop chatting and let me hug my little sister. You've seen her more recently than me." Emmett rushed up to me like a little kid on Christmas morning and gave me a big bear hug, then set me down. Jasper smiled at me and I predicted that he was controlling the mood in the room, seeing as how James' emotions weren't getting out of hand, and he wasn't attacking anybody. I was proud of him. Carlisle smiled and waved. James and Rosalie both still hadn't said anything. But just then, Rosalie glared at me, and then stepped forward.

"How dare you show your face here. Either of you. Bella, it's your entire fault that Edward was murdered. You know that, and yet you still had to run off with James, and make him your mate. You and Edward were perfect for each other. How could you just forget that?" Rosalie paused, and then turned to James. "And you. How could you just go off and try to kill Bella, and then murder an innocent Edward, who did absolutely nothing to you. And after that, you decided to bite and turn Bella, and kidnap her from us. Do you know how much that devastated Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, who saw exactly what you were doing? Of course you then had to 'fall in love' with Bella, making her fall for you- or so she thinks- and turning her against us. We loved you, Bella, and... and you threw all of that away, when we gladly would have accepted you back. I have no idea why Jasper invited you over here, when he so obviously felt my hatred for you. You ditched us for James. In other words, nothing. You would have been better off with the dog, but, instead, you chose the worthless piece of shit who killed Edward, and then made you turn you back on him, his memory, and us. You seem to be forgetting all of that, and the fact that we introduced to you our world. All of us would have been better off it Edward had just let the van crush you," she spat.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You should be ashamed of yourself. Talking to our guest that way! Apologize, now," Esme chided, and then turned to me. "I'm so sorry. I thought we raised her differently."

"No, Esme, I'm not apologizing. They are the ones who should be sorry. And you didn't raise me. I was already 18 before you even met me."

"Ok, Bella, I think it's time we go now." James finally spoke up. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"No, wait. Bella, don't leave. Rose, go to your room if you're not going to behave properly around our guest," Esme ordered.

"So, what, you're choosing her over me? Even when she betrayed us all?"

"No, Rose, you know that I would never chose or have favorites."

"But you do, Esme. I-I'm leaving. I don't need to be here, or with any of you, so I'm going to pack up a few of my things and leave." Rosalie turned to march up the stairs to her room.

"Rose, what are you thinking? What about me?" Emmett gripped her arm to stop her from walking away.

"'About you' nothing. You can come with me- I can't and won't stop you- but you wanted Bella back."

"Stop it! All of you. Why are you fighting like this when you should be rejoicing that Bella even decided to come here? Just accept Bella back already!" Alice nearly shouted.

"What about _him_? Should we just accept him back? After he killed Edward?" Rosalie was being persistent.

"No, Bella and I were already on our way out. No need for you to leave." James tugged me farther along, until we actually reached the door. Alice then appeared at my side.

"Please, Bella, don't go. Rose will promise to be nice. Just, please, Bella, stay," Alice pleaded. She yanked on my arm in hopes to drag me back to the main part of the room, but I didn't budge. I wanted to leave. They were arguing because of us. We shouldn't have been there. If the fighting got physical, it would be two to five, in their favor. I'm sure that most of the Cullens wouldn't hurt me, but I wasn't too sure of how they would act towards James but if we fought them, maybe they hadn't realized that James had killed Edward. Well, of course they knew he killed him, but maybe they hadn't made the connection that James had successfully- and without getting harmed- killed a mind reading vampire, and nearly did the same to a physic one, who was currently begging me to stay.

"No. you all probably only want James and I to stay so you can have easy access to kill James, or maybe even me." I thought that was their plan. They would have wanted to kill James for murdering Edward 'for no reason'.

"Bella, we have never thought of that. Avenging Edward by destroying James, you mate, would do us no good." Were Carlisle's first words back to me.

"Sure, we would love to kill him, but we love you, too, and wouldn't want to hurt you," was Emmett's delightful response. I was about to jump at him, but I felt James' arm around my waist, restraining me.

"Let go of me. He said they wanted to kill you. James, let me-" I growled.

"Getting yourself killed isn't going to help anything at all, Bella. In fact, it would probably worsen the conditions."

James was right. If I got injured, let alone killed, they would have no reason to hold back on James. Within a matter of minutes, he would be gone. Even if I wasn't there, I wouldn't let myself lose him. "Ok," I whispered to James. But we still had to get out of there. It wasn't smart to be with the Cullens.

"Bella, I said I would love to kill him, not that I wanted to or that I would. I didn't mean it that way. Please, forgive me," Emmett pleaded.

"Fine, but we still need to go," I agreed grudgingly.

"No, stay, please. Can we just sit and catch up these last forty years?"

"Ok, whatever, Emmett." I flopped onto a couch, but James stayed standing. I yanked on his arm. "Come on. Sit down." He finally lowered himself down next to me, but still stayed alert.

"We won't attack if you won't attack. Truce? At least for the moment." Carlisle stuck out his hand, directed at James, who just stared and shook his head in comical disbelief.

"It's like the wolf treaty all over again," Emmett reminisced.

"Without Edward," Rosalie reminded.

"Wow, Rose, no need to obsess over it. He's been dead for over 40 years. You have Emmett, too, to take your mind off things. Do you seem to be forgetting about him?" Alice asked, a plan forming in her little pixie mind.

"No, Emmett, I would never forget about you. It just seems like everybody is pushing Edward's memory aside," Rosalie reassured.

"Then just drop the freaking Edward thing. It got annoying 30 years ago. The first 10 years were sweet, but after that, it was just pathetic. Maybe forgetting about Edward would be a good thing for you. We all know it would be for us." Emmett stood up, and started walking upstairs, until Esme stopped him.

"Emmett, it's rude to hide away in your room when we have guests. Unless you have a perfectly good reason."

"I do have a good reason: to get away from Rose," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Nope, not good enough. Now sit back down," Esme commanded.

"But mom!" Emmett whined.

"No buts. So, Bella, what exactly have you been doing these past years?" Esme changed the subject.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"Surely you've been up to something." She pressured.

"No, not really. We've just been traveling around the United States, not doing anything in particular."

"You must have been doing somet-"

"But we weren't. If we had done anything worth telling or that we thought you would want to hear, I'm sure you precious Alice would have seen and told you all about it. So can you just drop it and talk about something else? How about what you all have been doing while we were off doing our own personal things. As an afterthought, I really doubt you want to know exactly what we were doing, let alone a three hour, detailed description of it." James stood up, and held his hand out to me. "Let's go, Bella, it's time to leave."

I took his hand and walked out after him. "Bye. I'm sorry for all of the pain and arguing we caused you," I called out as we exited. Amazingly, nobody tried to stop us. We got back into our car and James drove us back to our apartment in an awkward silence. "I love you," I blurted out. "I'm sorry that I made you go through all of that."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. We would have had to go through it sooner or later. I'm just glad that we got it over with. Let's hope they leave us alone from now on."

"But Jasper's in our class..."

"So? We can drop out of it and just lounge around all day. Or we can move elsewhere all together, or we can just go back to being nomads again."

"Can we just...stay here? Is it possible to get our money back?"

"I don't' know. I haven't been to college since over 532 years ago. My memory is very vague, and I have never dropped out before."

"Well, you're so much held. But if you have a lot of money..." I hinted.

"Not as much as the Cullens."

"I know, but you still have a lot, right?"

"Yes...what are you getting at?"

"Then we can just pack up our few things and disappear off the face of the earth. At least according to the humans."

"You know that the physic will see whatever we chose to do."

"I know. And I've already come to terms with that fact." We pulled to the apartment, parked, and got out. We rode the elevator up to the room, where I unlocked the door, groaned, and then turned to James. "Please tell me that Alice and Jasper are not in our room."

"Get out. Now," James snarled. I took that as my answer.

"No." Alice hopped off the table. "Bella, you should stay. You need a good college education."

"Thanks a lot." Sarcasm filled my voice.

"Now, now, she doesn't mean that you aren't smart, all she meant was that completing school would be better for you." Jasper walked up behind Alice.

"No, Jasper, I meant that Bella should actually go to school." Alice pushed out of Jasper's embrace.

"Get out. Before I have to make you." James threatened.

"Oh, like you would even be able to do that, without sacrificing you poor little Bella. And we all know how much pain that would cause you, physically and mentally." Alice glanced at Jasper, then added "And let's not forget emotionally."

"And it's not like losing you mate wouldn't do the same to you, now wouldn't it?"

"Alice, stop arguing with James. James...stop paying attention to her. It does nobody any good." I interjected.

"I gladly would, if she would just shut up." James rolled his eyes.

"I'll shut up when I want to. Don't talk to me that way."

"It is our apartment, and you have to follow our rules."

Jasper put his arm over Alice's mouth, to stop her from saying anything more. "We're sorry. We just came to say, and we speak for our whole family, Rose included, that we can and will live in peace with you. You two can continue going to school and living happily together, and we will have our own life down the road, so to speak. You don't have to see us, unless you want to, and we won't bother you. I'll even drop out of the class. I was the only one going to school that your schedules would have collided with. And besides, I've already graduated from high school and college numerous times."

I looked at James questionably. He nodded, which I took as an affirmative. "That seems like a good enough deal. In case we need anything, we know where you are. And the same goes for you."

Jasper released Alice's mouth. "Yay!" she cried out. "And we obviously know where you live, considering we are here right now. I'm so happy that we could come to terms over and agreement."

"Like you couldn't see us agreeing," I teased.

"Well...yeah" Alice laughed.

And so it was decided that we would continue on like we should have from the beginning. There was no reason why not to, and since we had settled it... life went on like normal after that. Or at least what a vampire's life should be like. We went far away from the campus and the city in general as to not attract attention when hunting. But it would be fun to blame it all on the Cullens. Then again, they would probably buy their way out...not like we couldn't do the same. James was rich, and in turn, that money was mine. We weren't officially married or anything, but we loved each other, and didn't need that proof. We knew that nothing could separate us from each other. Just being together was more than any human tradition could bring and guarantee. They were wrong. Loving somebody wasn't a matter of possession or fame or anything, only love. It was that simple. But humans had a hard time grasping that. Maybe because they weren't expected to live over 100 years old, and that was young for vampires.

I could avoid everything, humans, vampires, college, anything that would come up, if it meant spending time with James. I loved James, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
